Marcas de ayer
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Siento que te conosco hace tiempo de otro milenio y otro cielo, dime si traigo marcas de ayer


Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 1 Sueños

El ser humano no puede soñar por más de 4 segundos, de lo contrario moriría, pero esos 4 segundos nos parecen a veces una eternidad, una vida entera en muchos casos, hay quienes recuerdan las cosas importantes en sus sueños y hay quienes sueñan la vida que no han vivido

De noche, después de un largo de en Kinmoku, tres estrellas fugaces querían dejar de brillar por lo menos algunos segundos para poder tener algo de brillo por la mañana, estaban terminando de reconstruir un mundo que creían perdido

-Por fin… se ha acabado todo esto…-Helear se tumbo en la amplia cama

-Todo esto se sintió como un sueño-Maker se recostó mientras decía esto

-Más bien una pesadilla-Fighter corrigió y miro con algo de melancolía al cielo

-Fighter no-Regaño Maker y Helear se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué? O vamos… ¡no estoy haciendo nada malo!-Trato de excusarse Fighter

-No puedes pensar en ellas mientras estemos aquí- Señalo Maker y Helear asintió dando le razón

-¿Por qué? ¿Me dirán que no las extrañan? ¿No se preguntan que han hecho ellas en este tiempo?… si he visto como miras el cielo Maker… y tienes una fijación extraña por el color azul-Maker se sonrojo y tosió-Y tu Helear escogiste el trabajo de remodelación del jardín… extrañamente todo lo que ves por ahí son colores amarillos, dorados-Enumero con los dedos Fighter y Helear abrió la boca para decir algo pero alguien toco la puerta

-Ya voy-Maker decidió abrir, se encontró con la cara serena y seria de un hombre anciano, un miembro del consejo

-Siento venir tan noche… pero hay un asunto que se debe discutir con ustedes tres de urgencia, por favor acompáñenme, el consejo espera-Termino de decir el anciano y decidieron seguirlo, observaron los pasillos, les había costado tanto regresar al mundo que tenían antes de que el caos llegara y les obligara a irse

-Por favor-Ordeno el anciano y les indico el centro de la sala

-Estamos aquí… por que hay que revelar lo que hicieron y su destino-Indico uno de los miembros, Kakyuu en su lugar solo oía detenidamente sin decir nada

-No hemos hecha nada malo-Hablo Maker y la princesa tomo la palabra

-No es un crimen solo es… algo del pasado-Indico y se puso de pie mirando detenidamente la pintura frente a ella, tres dragones rodeaban una pequeña luz-Escuchen detenidamente la historia que les voy a contar… fue hace miles de años, en un sistema con solo cuatro estrellas, cada una con su respectivo planeta… el sistema Olimpos, y las familias que vivían ahí eran regidas por una estirpe muy alta que ahora ha desaparecido, bueno no del todo, dragones que tenían el poder de ser humanos…

-¿Dragones? Pero si se extinguieron hace bastante tiempo-Señalo Fighter y Kakyuu sonrió

-Fue antes de que el caos llegara a este lugar, las estrellas que componían ese lugar eran las más importantes, las que daban luz a Olimpos, Helear, Maker y Fighter y Tahanos… la primera era regida por la estirpe de dragones que dominaban la luz, la segunda por los dragones de hielo, la tercera era gobernada por los dragones del cielo y la última por los dragones de fuego… un mundo pacifico del cual el planeta Fireball era y sigue siendo la puerta de entrada a esa distante galaxia…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-Pregunto Helear expresando su consternación

-Helear, Maker y Fighter son los nombres que llevan, los nombres de sus estrellas… la identidad que tienen ahora no es más que una mentira que se hizo para proteger el secreto, debido al gran poder que poseen aún dormido en su interior el objetivo del caos al venir aquí era hacerme revelarlo, al final huí y me refugie en la tierra… la demás historia ustedes la conocen ¿saben por qué algunas de las guardianas de la princesa Serena no querían nuestra presencia en ese lugar? Se les encomendó igual que a mí cuidar que nunca regresaran a ese sistema… por los acontecimientos del pasado… en ese entonces él caos envío a los cazadores de dragón a acabar con ustedes y así lo hizo… ustedes huyeron con destino al sistema solar donde se hallaba el poder más fuerte, la vía láctea para firmar un pacto y así combatir junto con ellos…pero algo salió muy mal… al final, la Luna que era el reino de la regidora de esa galaxia sucumbió y todos sus guerreros fueron exterminados… incluyendo a sus prometidas

-¿De que está hablando?-Pregunto Fighter

-No cabe en mí decirles la historia… queda en ustedes despertar esas memorias antes de que eso llegue a la Tierra-Señalo una especie de cometa rojizo que atravesaba el cielo de Fireball… La reina Serenity se sacrifico para poder encerrar al caos y ellos quedaron dentro del cometa, pero ahora que la nueva regente de la Luna contrajo nupcias y ascenderá al trono ellos planean destruirlo de nuevo

-Espere… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿De nuevo?-Cuestiono Maker

-Son los cazadores de dragones y están buscando el arcoíris… es un poder que iguala al cristal de plata que protege la princesa de la Luna… no puedo revelarles más… se les ha dicho todo esto porque ya es tiempo de que regresen… esta vez deben impedir que los hechos del pasado se cumplan, aunque vayan contra el destino…Helear, Maker, Fighter, encuentren el arcoíris y a su cuarto compañero, así sus memorias se restauraran por completo, lo que yo puedo hacer es romper una parte del sello que les impuso la reina Serenity… sus estrellas por favor-Pidió con calma y le fueron entregadas-Con esto regresaran a ser quienes son realmente y algunas de sus vivencias pasadas serán reveladas pero no todas-Sujeto las tres estrellas, que brillaron hasta que se quebraron un poco, el atuendo de Sailor desapareció y dejo solo a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten

-Estas son sus verdaderas formas… dense prisa… el cometa esta avanzando más rápido, antes de que ellos lleguen deben encontrar lo que les pedí… es su única misión-Los tres asintieron, tres estrellas fugaces sircaron el espacio tan rápido que pudieron observar el cometa, era realmente una atmosfera llena de mal, de sufrimiento y muerte, Kakyuu observo los destellos y el cometa

-¿Planeas ir contra corriente princesa?-Pregunto alguien detrás de ella

-¿No fuiste tú la que lo hizo?-Contesto en forma de pregunta

-El caos… llegó antes de que pudiera hacer algo… solo fui uno de los medios por el cual el destino se cumplió-Respondio la mujer que salía de las sombras, su largo cabello negro, su piel blanca y los ojos azules se posaron en el cometa-Era mi deber proteger el arcoíris en ese entonces… pero al ser invadida por el odio… desapareció y fue gracias a eso que las Sailor guardianas de Serenity no pudieron contra el negaverso… fue mi culpa quedar encerrada en ese espejo

-El caos se aprovecha de la debilidad en los corazones para actuar… siempre es así-Respondió Kakyuu sonriéndole a Neherenia

-No pensé que te atrevieras, cuando te avise estaba segura de que resguardarías a los dragones-La pelinegra miro a la pelirroja y esta negó

-Ese fue mi error en el pasado… pudieron haberse salvado… solo les estoy regresando el favor que ellas hicieron por mí, cuando les pedí ayuda estuvieron dispuestas a hacerlo, se sacrificaron por proteger a quienes consideraban sus personas más queridas ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?-Pregunto y miro de nuevo el cielo el cometa ya no estaba

-Esas niñas… son extrañas, sacrificarse por otras personas… mi sobrina nunca cambiara-Reconoció Neherenia y dio la vuelta-Pero esta vez puede ser que las cosas salgan bien, ayudare en lo que pueda pero sabes que necesitaremos también de esa persona-Kakyuu suspiro

-Es peor que tú… cuando se convence de que algo es, nadie puede decirle lo contrario y cree que hizo tanto mal que merece el exilio… pero haré lo que pueda-Aseguro y Neherenia desapareció ante sus ojos

En la tierra, por la madrugada la gente estaba en el parque número diez para observar la tan ansiada lluvia de estrellas

-Es una lástima que Serena este en su Luna de miel-Suspiro una rubia

-Mina… ¿será que estas celosa porque es la única de nosotras que ya está casada?-Pregunto Lita y Mina puso mala cara

-Claro que no, una artista en crecimiento como yo no puede distraerse con esas cosas-Aseguro cruzándose de brazos-Aunque si yo fuera tú me apresuraría querida Lita eras la que quería casarse joven y los años no te ayudan-La aludida cruzo los brazos con una venita en la frente

-Vamos chicas no peleen, además Mina en cualquier momento nuestro encuentro especial podrá llegar, mientras estudiemos que aún nos falta-Amy tan madura como siempre trato de terminar la conversación

-Si… pero hasta Rey ya tiene conquista… miren a Nicolás-Lita señalo al chico que traía un montón de cosas en los brazos y que apenas podía caminar ser ordenado por Rey

-¡Nicolás! No seas flojo y pon las cosas que necesitamos-Regañaba Rey, Mina trago saliva

-Pues… pobre de él-Dijo negando y Amy sonreía arrepentida de tener que ver esa escena

-Por cierto Amy… ¿escuchaste sobre el cometa que va pasar? Según escuché están construyendo en el parque varios telescopios para poder verlo-Pregunto Lita cambiando de tema totalmente

-Si… al parecer será un evento único, le llaman cometa del milenio por que será hasta dentro de mil años que pase otra vez llegara aquí en un año me parece-Leía la peliazul encantada

-Sería genial que el cometa trajera dicha en el amor… ¡cuando pase le pediré un deseo! Conocer a mi príncipe azul y vivir mi primer amor (Letrero que aparece detrás de Mina: Primer amor Número 567329)-La rubia soñaba con estrellitas en los ojos mirando a la nada mientras sus amigas solo sonreían dándole la razón

-¡Miren ya empezó!-Grito Nicolás, las estrellas cayendo maravillaron a todo el mundo, un poco más lejos Haruka observo al cielo con ojo inquisidor

-¿Lo notaste?-Pregunto Mitchiru a su lado

-Justamente hoy… aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, entendí en el pasado que Setsuna quisiera tener precaución con ellos por cabeza de bombón…-Haruka suspiro pesadamente y Mitchiru tomo su brazo

-Pero ahora está con Darien así que no hay más temor ¿verdad?... solo quiero disfrutar esto contigo-Mitchiru miro directamente a Haruka y se recargo en su hombro

Mientras que en la oscuridad, el cometa, atravesaba el cielo imperioso, tres luceros aterrizaron en aquel azuloso planeta

-Esto fue… muy cansado… la última vez no me canse tanto-Seiya se quejaba y Yaten se sentaba mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Íbamos muy lento, anterior mente nos tardamos solo unas horas en llegar a Centaury y ahora lo veía inalcanzable… ¿es porque ya no sirven estas cosas?-Pregunto a Taiki mostrándole la estrella que poseía y el castaño asintió

-No tenemos ni una cuarta parte de energía de la que solíamos tener… a este paso no podremos hacer nada cuando esa cosa llegue… tenemos que buscar ese arcoíris o lo que sea y a la otra persona… eso es lo que entendí así que entre más pronto nos movilicemos será mejor-Taiki miro los alrededores

-¿Y cómo esperas buscar un arcoíris a estas horas genio?-Pregunto Seiya de mal humor- Se supone que se dan cuando el sol atraviesa la lluvia-Siguió y Taiki negó

-No es exactamente un arcoíris… ese es un nombre literal… estudiare más del hecho una vez que descanse… no me siento con ganas de leer toda la noche-Taiki camino y con ello movió a los otros chicos a seguirle

-¿Y donde pasaremos la noche?-Pregunto Seiya mientras se alejaban

-Lo tengo todo resuelto…solo síganme-Respondió el castaño sin notar que alguien los miraba alejarse

Por la noche, una vez que se "instalaron" en su antiguo departamento, cada quien cayó en un profundo sueño… un sueño que tal vez les revelaría mucho más de su pasado que cualquier otro, Yaten parecía dormir tranquilamente quizás con un lindo sueño

"_Era un mundo magnifico… con altas montañas verdes, y un mar color jade, se podían ver dragones por todas partes, en los cielos, en la tierra, los humanos también andaban libres, y en lo alto de la montaña más alta entre el cielo azul y nubes blancas estaban los jardines del palacio, que se erguía majestuosamente, imponente de color gris amarillento, las puertas enormes doradas con la insignia de un dragón escupiendo fuego, el salón de bienvenida con la alfombra roja a sus pies, el olor a madera de los muebles y sobretodo esa dulce brisa que soplaba con suavidad el aire tibio… lo que más me gustaba, eran las flores del jardín posterior, daba al lago y el camino bordado de flores amarillas te guiaba"_

_-Príncipe-Llamo alguien y Yaten sonrió viéndose suspirar con cansancio _

"_También recuerdo eso… odiaba tanta formalidad… odiaba los títulos de nobleza"_

_-Por favor no se escape así… las jóvenes que venían a la entrevista matrimonial se sintieron ofendidas con su acto-Le regañaba el sirviente y el chico rodo los ojos con fastidio_

_-Deja de llamarme príncipe, ensaya con mi nombre ¿te parece? Paris no es mi apodo, príncipe si-Aseguro el platinado- ¿Por qué yo tengo que verles la cara a esas mujeres? Todas quieren ser mis esposas, pero yo solo tengo ojos para una-Aseguro mientras caminaba rumbo al lago_

_-¿Es enserio? Dígame el nombre y prepararemos las cosas para la boda ¡será por fin lo que necesitamos!-Entusiasmado el sirviente le seguía y él negaba_

_-No tiene nombre… más bien, no sé su nombre-Reconoció Paris y miro el cielo del atardecer_

_-¿Entonces? Dígame donde la conoció, descríbala y me encargare de buscarla-Le aseguro el hombre que lo seguía_

_-En un sueño… o en una galaxia lejana… tenía rayos de sol en el cabello, el atardecer en los labios… una voz que podía ser comparada a la de las sirenas… y esos ojos… tan claros que parecía podían ver dentro de mí… era magnifica, nada comparado a todas las mujeres de ese mundo y-Fue interrumpido _

-_Me está diciendo en pocas palabras que la mujer idónea para usted no existe-El sirviente negó-El reino necesita un heredero y alguien que lo haga madurar, desde pequeño ha sido el más caprichoso egoísta grosero…-Paris sonrió de lado cruzándose los brazos_

_-Vanidoso, perezoso y poco amable con las mujeres ¿Por qué su majestad el príncipe Paris no puede tratar de ser más cortes y cumplir con sus obligaciones?, su padre y su madre llorarían de ver en que quedo el hijo que dejaron a mi cuidado…. Bla, bla, bla… ¿agrego algo más al sermón?-Dijo él príncipe en tono socarrón y el sirviente solo enarco una ceja y dio la vuelta_

_-Si ya lo sabe entonces búsquese una novia o mejor aún, quédese dormido y no de molestias-Paris sonrió cuando escuchó estas palabras por parte del hombre y miro una vez más el lago_

_-Qué gran idea-Cerró los ojos, Yaten sintió nostalgia y miro alrededor, _

"_Este era mi mundo… pero siento que algo… "_

_Un viento demasiado fuerte se llevo gran parte de las flores, el agua se volvió rojiza y el cielo totalmente negro, los arboles se secaron y el palacio quedo en ruinas, las flores se pudrieron y la gente desapareció en una espesa niebla, pero podía escuchar los gritos, los rugidos, vio como todo se alejaba y por fuera su planeta de brillante color verde era cambiado a un amarillento desierto con algo de rojo_

"_Entonces fue cuando huimos… al final abandone mi mundo y fui al otro lado del universo… en busca del cristal de plata que podría vencer el mal… cuando llegamos hablamos con esa mujer"_

_Yaten pudo verse junto con tres personas más ante una bella dama de cabellos plata, _

"_Como se parecía a Serena, esa mujer nos sonrió amablemente y nos presentó a su hija, pero ella rechazo la propuesta de matrimonio del que ahora es Seiya, viendo esto pensamos que no había esperanza que nuestro mundo estaba perdido… fue entonces cuando nos informó de las otras princesas pertenecientes a ese reino… Elena de Venus, Nereida de Mercurio Perséfone de Marte y Diana de Júpiter… el nombre me hechizo… lo sentí de inmediato… tenía la necesidad y además oí de la reina que sería mejor que a Venus Júpiter y Marte no nos acercáramos, fue un reto, bien pude ir a los otros dos pero lo que dijo de esa mujer me llamó la atención, la más hermosa… la perla de Venus como la llamaban, al preguntarle más dijo que ella tenía el mando de capitana en el ejercito real y que era media hermana de la princesa de la Luna… también que había ganado el torneo del coliseo de oro y que poseía la espada de plata… al igual que había declinado todas las propuestas habidas y por haber sobre matrimonio… fui a Venus a ver si esa tal Elena era lo que decían…"_

_Pudo verse entrando a la sala y abrir los ojos, siguió la mirada, Yaten quedo pasmado por lo que vio frente a él, la bella dama resulto ser la misma que brillaba para él en uno de sus recuerdos… Era esa niña rubia, le sonrió y ella miro el suelo asintiendo _

"_No me rechazo…fue extraño pero en esos momentos sentía que si ella me decía que no, toda mi vida no habría valido la pena … siempre discutíamos, no importaba que… y al final… no podía dejar de bendecir mi destino"_

_-un día… iré al palacio del milenio… y presentare todas las canciones que he escrito… -Le decía la rubia mientras veía el horizonte_

_-Siempre dices eso… quiero ver cuando lo hagas, así podré reírme de ti primero que nadie-Paris bromeo y Elena puso mala cara_

_-Quien quita y alguien se enamora de mí… así me propondrá matrimonio y…-El suelo fue el destino de la rubia que sonrojada miraba al chico encima de ella_

_-Si yo fuera esa persona… me alejaba antes de morir a manos de tu gallardo y apuesto prometido… es mi deber… no, es mi derecho mi destino… ser el único hombre al que mires toda la eternidad-Le aseguro y ella cerró los ojos_

"_por eso es que sus palabras me ayudaron esa vez… sin saberlo la tenía frente a mí… la que podía ser una estrella… en ese entonces no pensaba en mi pasado… y este me alcanzó… todo se perdió una vez que recibimos ese ataque, pensamos que peleando por separado podríamos detener el avance del caos pero fue mucho más fuerte…-Pudo ver el momento en el que él ataque los dejo sin fuerza, tan mal herido que costaba respirar-Pensé en Elena, quise ubicarla para saber que estaba bien pero no podía sentirla, no podía verla…no estaba en este mundo perdí las ganas de vivir no me quedaba nada… fue entonces que una cálida luz alcanzó el lugar en el que había decidido dejar de luchar y verla una vez más... y lo olvide… olvide todo… mi mundo, mi vida… lo perdí todo entonces y a Elena… lo que jure proteger…_

Yaten despertó... Avergonzado entró al sanitario sin hacer ruido para que no se notara lo que resbalaba por sus mejillas miro el espejo y suspiro

-Quizás esta vez… pueda cambiar eso…-cerró los ojos y salió al balcón, no supo si sonreír o sorprenderse, eligió ambas, el letrero frente a él era la imagen de sus sueños solo que promocionando un disco que poseía mariposas, parecían salir del Cd y rodearla

_**Cambie bastante de esta historia y es que ya no me acordaba de lo que había escrito… y Dianita sobre Money baby pues si acepta que sean capítulos cambiados… recuerde que me dio la loquera del "delete" y mi dedito se poso en todas mis historias… a la pagina a la que ya no puedo regresar por q corro riesgo de morir de un ataque de reclamos es la de vampiros… ejem me salí del tema… pues si usted me dice yo reescribo Money baby y en cuanto a esta, pues usted me dijo que le gustaba y trate de hacerla más o menos igual y no se preocupe, antes cuando me caí nadie me sostuvo, hoy tengo a Kike y no creo q me deje caer tan fuerte como esa vez además no quiero volver a oír las palabras "lavado" e "intestinal" juntas solo espero que me comente usted y Moonstar que son las únicas que me han seguido después de mi autosuicidio de SM **_


End file.
